Various types of commercial toilet paper holders have been developed and are used extensively in public toilets, as well as portable restrooms. The typical holder is usually comprised of a paper supporting spindle, which is mounted between a pair of brackets. Such holders are unsightly in appearance and are unprotected against dust, moisture, and the like. Further, such holders permit the entire roll to be readily removed by vandals, especially from portable restrooms.
Some attempts have been made to enclose the paper roll in a housing, but many of these prior art devices also employ a spindle arrangement. Other enclosed type toilet paper holders are difficult to manipulate in unwinding the paper. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,422,749 discloses a paper holder, which includes a housing, but the paper roll is supported by a spindle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,022 discloses an enclosed holder, which uses a spindle to support the paper roll. U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,974 discloses an enclosed paper holder having no spindle, but this paper holder dispenses the paper upwardly through a tensioning mechanism.